Puzzles
Here you can find solutions to puzzles and the way you can solve them in case you're not able to solve any. 'GREEN GARDEN' A very easy puzzle, you will find three signs which tell you how to solve it, one sign says "3x1" another says "3x2" and the last one says "3x3". ' '''So 3x1=3, 3x2=6 and 3x3=9 ' '''3 + 6 + 9= 18, so the result is 18. 'OLD BUILDING' After Kellan teleports Nawara into a maze, she will enter an old imaginary building in which she descovers part of her past, however to open a door you will need a password. if you notice on the other room, there are papers who say "ONE girl and ONE boy" and others who say " TWO parents with ONE hope" Which means the password is 1121 'WAX CITY' This is the area with the hardest puzzles. After Nawara gets switched to the opposite gender and becomes Annwar, the player will have to solve three puzzles which are meant to light three candles up, once the candles have been lit, The player will have to push a lever which will make Nawara teleport to the pink garden and her gender to come back to how it's supposed to be. Once you go to the left side, you will see seven switches floating in the sky, one is red, three are blue and the other three are green.' Which means that Annwar will have to step ONCE on the red switch, THREE times on the blue switch and THREE times in the green switch, the player will then have to pick up a picture of Monder, and once it's been picked up a candle will automatically light up. ' After the talk with Vincenza (Vincent after he becomes a girl) a hard puzzle will need to be solved, and it's the only puzzle without any hints. This is the hardest puzzle in the whole game. The order is 1, 5, 8, 6, 7, 2, 3, 4, 9. If the player steps correctly in this order, a candle will light up. If the player goes down on the map, he will find a crying bee who lost their keys to their house, if the player finds the key and brings it to the bee, a candle will light up. Once these three things have been done, the player should then go to the right side of the map where he found Vincenza in, be careful of not stepping on the fire and push the lever to teleport to the pink garden. 'THE TALKING TREE'S HOME' Right after the player has talked to the tree and answered his questions, the player will find a wall which asks for the player to step on the correct tiles to find out the secret number, the secret number is 0 3 5 8 0. : ' The player will then find 9 pink tiles in which he has to step three times, the first time the player should step on the 3rd tile, then on the 5th and then on the 8th, once the right tile has been pressed, it's color turns black.' 'NAWARA'S HOMETOWN' When the player enters the building in Nawara's hometown the player will have to solve three math puzzles. The first sign says 6, 11, 15, 18, 20 and then asks for the number after 20. the correct way to solve this is by looking at how the number had been put. 6 (+5), 11 (+4), 15(+3), 18(+2), 20(+1) = 21 The second room gives you 3 numbers, 121, 100, __, 64, and asks you the number you should put in the blank space. The correct way to solve this is by multiplication. 11 x11= 121 10 x 10= 100 9 x 9 = 81 8 x 8 = 64 The third room gives you four numbers: 2, 4, 9, 11, 16 and asks for the number after 16. Here is how it's been made. 2 (+2),4 (+5),9(+2),11(+5),16(+2)= 18 The numbers add each time by 2 and 5, which results on the last number being 18.